Read My Lips
by Bedroom Dancing
Summary: Minific of the subtle romantc endeavors between close friends Sirius and Remus just around the Valentine's Day of their 6th year...
1. Afflictions

Read My Lips  
by Bedroom Dancing

**A/N:** Hey all. My name's Lizzy, and this is a fic I wrote for my someone. There are 10 mini-chapters to it, so I'm going to break them up among 5 or 6 normal length chapters.

* * *

_un._

Nestled away in the far corner of the less than crowded Gryffindor common room sat four 6th years, huddled around a small table by the blazing fire.

"Bishop to E5," James Potter leaned over the Wizard's chess board, smirking as his bishop moved to across the board and assailed Sirius's knight. He tossed another sickle into the pile of sweets, change and assorted rubbish.

Sirius frowned, studying the chess board. "C'mon, Help me out Remmy," he pleaded at Remus Lupin, who was snuggled in an armchair next to the fire, watching the game over an Atronomy assignment. "I bet my last bit of self-correcting ink."

Remus studied the board for a pensive moment. "Move the queen to take out his pawn and you'll have checkmate."

"Ooh!" comprehension dawned on Sirius's face, his light grey eyes scanning the chess board. "Good one! Queen to F7... And that's Checkmate!"

"No way, that's cheating you bloody git!" James cried as his pawn was smashed into pieces. "How come you help him and not me, Moony?"

"You never asked," Remus shrugged, smirking as Sirius scrambled to shove all of the collateral into his bookbag.

"Not like it matters anyway Prongs, half this stuff will prolly end up back in your hands by the end of the month anyway," Sirius grinned.

James' scowl faded. "Too right. Well, wanna go have some fun before dinner? The Slytherins are out practicing Quidditch, and Flitwick told us to practice that Reversing Charm..."

Peter Pettigrew, who had sat in silence the whole time thus far, squealed, "Yea sounds fun! You could make the bludgers switch places with Malfoy's face!"

"Ahem," Remus chimed in, placing a nimble finger on his assignment. "Anybody checked out the star charts lately?"

"Nah, just you," Sirius leaned over Remus' shoulder and peered at the complicated graph. Frowning, he replied in hush tones, "Oh no wonder you're looking peaky, full moon tonight."

"Okay, we'll have to deal with that later, and I'll visit my dear lady Lily now."

James read the humored expressions on his three friends' faces and tried again, this time more confidently, "I swear, for the first time in 5 years I've really got her right where I want her." He pressed a hand to his head and rumpled his mess of ravenous hair, puffing out his chest before beginning his march into battle.

"Just don't come on too strong, she may get the impression you're obessed with her," Sirius shouted out over the noisy clamor of the common room. James replied with a rather rude hand gesture.

Remus chuckled softly and watched James head towards a small cluster of 6th year girls. One of them, a fit-looking redhead, seemed to spot him coming over and had slid a hand precautiously inside the pocket of her robes.

"You guys wanna head back up to the dorm?" Sirius said, stifling a yawn.

Remus nodded and began to follow, but Peter lagged behind. "I think I'm gonna go do some studying.. In the library, yes, see you later," He rubbed his hands together and fled for the portrait hole.

Neither boy made any notice of this as they wandered up the marble staircase.

"So no girls for you to visit, Sirius?" Remus questioned as the duo headed into the 6th year boy's dormitory, the lock on the ancient door clicking as he tugged it shut.

"Sod off," Sirius snapped.

Shaking his head, Remus flopped down on the bed.

Sirius began to dig through James's trunk, pulling out a floral printed silk cloak from underneath a pile of dirty laundry. "Well here's the cloak, now where'd that bloody map get to?"

"Dunno," Remus replied, biting into a jelly slug. "Ask James once he's done humiliating himself?"

"Do the honors, I'm going to bed," Sirius had already begun to loosen his tie, pulling it over his head before hastily unbuttoning his white uniform shirt. "Wake me up before dinner."

Remus picked up a Jelly Slug that was squirming away and popped it in his mouth, turnkng back to his blank piece of parchment. He scrawled a heading, "Proper Usage of Vanishing Spells", and began to construct an essay in loopy, slightly lopsided, handwriting. But he found his concentraton slipping and his eyes wandering astray, occasionally observing Sirius' sleeping form. Remus watched the slow rise and fall of his chest with every slow, relaxed breath.

The door crept open, and Remus snapped into attention. James, beamind wildly, stood in the threshold of the room. A few shortened chunks of his ravenous hair bore a strangely singed appearance.

"Burned by the flames of love," James continued smiling. "Oh... she's such a cute bird when she gets mad..."

* * *

_deux_. 

The following morning, Remus traipsed into the Great Hall in quite a state. Breakfast was well underway, so he avoided most of the inconspicous stares he was doomed to encounter. Limping slightly, he made his way to the Gryffindor House table and gingerly lowered himself into a spot next to Sirius and Peter.

"Bloody Hell. You look like shit," Sirius confirmed after taking one look at Remus. He spread butter on a poppy seed bagel and took a huge bite. "We diffn't sphinx oo er umin fo cass."

"It's better than it looks," Remus grimaced, wiping a spot of blood from the corner of his mouth. He felt a gash on his lower arm reopen, and immediately placed his hands on his lap.

"People are gonna think you picked a muggle duel with that great oaf Crabbe or something," James said. "Though I must say, you're getting brilliant shiner right in time for Valentine's Day."

Remus tried to chuckle warily, but even that irritated the open wounds on his stomach.

"You were pretty fiesty this month," Sirius commented casually, in an undertone. "Sorry if I was a little rough with you."

"It's okay. I'll go back to Madame Pomfrey after classes and she'll just patch me up some more," Remus replied simply.

"Oi, looks like we're gonna be late for class," James commented without the faintest note of distress. Sirius helping to slide Remus off of the bench and Peter carrying his books, the four traipsed out of the nearly vacant Great Hall towards the grounds.

Remus shuffled slowly along the stone fledged path leading to the Forbidden Forest, trying hard not to loose his footing and open up even more wounds.

"Is this the worst you've ever had it?" James ventured curiously.

"Nah," Remus shook his head dolefully. The forest ahead was barely visible through the fog that had settled. "It was worse before you three were with me, I'd beat the bloody hell out of myself."

"Aww Moony was a loooonely werewolf!" Sirius mock howled, earning a playful smack on the arm from Remus.

Scratching his chin, James said, "Don't be sad Moony, think of Valentine's Day. I've got a shrewd idea of someone who may be deserving of a nice little hex."

Remus wasn't sure how exactly this was supposed to cheer him up, but it seemed to sparked something in everyone else.

"Well I always have wanted to get that prat Snivelly back for ratting me out to McGonagall..." Sirius' voice dripped in anticipation.

"So I was thinking, what if we use some transfiguration on Doxies or something to make them look like a potted plant?"

Remus jumped back into the conversation, "C'mon guys, why don't you find someone... not so pathetic to take your anger out on?"

"Well... he's just more fun," Sirius answered gleefully.

"Don't enjoy yourselves too much at the expense of others, Dumbledore made me prefect to control you and-"

"It's not gonna work anytime soon," James replied definitively. The four Marauders had finally reached the small clearing on the edge of the forest for Care of Magical Creatures class. Professor Kettleburn was reaching down into a large wooden crate, the rest of the class watching attentively.

"Glad you could make it, we were all afraid you'd gotten lost in the fog," Professor Kettleburn straightened up, holding a few orangeish red colored lizards in his open hands. A few people in the class snickered and stared at the Marauders. A rosy flush creeped into Remus' cheeks, whereas James and Sirius looked unfazed, if not comfortable in the spotlight.

* * *

Please review, 'cause it makes my heart happy. :)  



	2. Mischeif Managed

**A/N**: Not much to say except resist the urge to slaughter me for the weird chapter system.

* * *

Professor Kettleburn ushered the tardy Marauders to take their place with the other students.

"Well, at any rate, today's lesson will be on Fire Salamanders. This sudden weather change to so much humidity has caused a few of these beauties to develop some scale rot. I want you all to simply find your own Salamander and rub a little bit of chili powder over the scales that look a yellow color, see?" Professor Kettleburn held up a Salamander and briefly demonstrated. "Now get to work."

"Hey," whispered Peter, squinting his watery eyes as he approached the box full of infected Salamanders. "Where is Snape?"

Remus heaved a small sigh, "Oh, hiding from these two I suppose."

"Well next time we see him we should give him a little welcome back present of some Bulbadox Powder," Sirius replied hastily, "Greasy git would look lovely with some boils."

"Cheers," James clapped his hands together.

"Don't make such sudden movements," Professore Kettleburn said with a small sigh. "If they get adgitated... Well, let's just say I've got some burn antidote on hand." 

James voiced an apology and picked up his supplies, joining the rest of the class.

"Wonder if we could bewitch one of these things to burn down the Slytherin Table," said Sirius, gently rubbing chili powder onto his Salamander. It wriggled in discomfort.

"Like Impervius Curse bewitching?" Peter leaned against a tree.

Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius, who merely shrugged. James snapped his fingers, "There must be some charm or something... And I just happen to know someone whose good at Charms... OH EVANS!" he yelled.

"Oh no," Lily Evans muttered under her breath, sneaking a glance in James' direction, where he was waving his arms a few meters away.

"Wanna help me with a little bit of Charms, Evans?"

Reaching for more chili powder, Lily ignored him.

"EVANS!" Yelled James, cupping his hands around his mouth, "C'mon, I need some help!"

Lily defiantly continued to tend to her Salamder as if nothing was going on, though her shockingly green eyes were narrowed.

"Oi, shot down," Sirius barked with laughter and clapped James on the back. "Next time, Prongs."

"Well now, Black and Potter, still causing disruptions? Why don't the pair of you come to my office after dinner. I think I'd like some assistance filing papers," Professor Kettleburn was smiling, but there was an edge to his tone. James and Sirius muttered apologies.

Once Professor Kettleburn had turned away to help a flustered looking Hufflepuff with a couple burns, she whispered, "Nice show, Potter. You think your such a rebel."

James winked at her and ruffled his hair, managing to spread fine amounts of bright red chili powder in it's untidy locks.

Remus elbowed Sirius in the side and mocked Lily in a hushed whisper, "Oh Sirius, you little insurgent you!"

An impish smile spread across Sirius' face, and Remus could have sworn he saw the shadow of a wink.

* * *

_trois_.

"Remind me why I always just go along with whatever cock and bull plans you two gits dream up?"

James and Sirius smirked inconspicuously, trying so hard to mask their tremendous excitement. Remus watched as Sirius leaned against the wooden door, clearly blocking the only exit. His jet black curtain of hair flowed elegantly into his face, partially obscuring his glinting, liquid onyx eyes. James moved forwards and gently clapped a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Because," James began, grin spreading with every word he spoke, "Padfoot and I have detention, Peter is too daft to do anything right, and we badly need these pixies by tonight so we can have time to bewitch them before Valentine's day."

Remus arched an eyebrow. "You two would need pixies _because_...?"

"Well," Sirius interjected, "You don't think we're not going to be sending out lovely valentines to all out favorite people?"

Remus was quick to reply, "So you expect me to help you out but won't spare me details on what for?" Curiosity had quite gotten the better of him by this point.

"Hey, hey, you told us not to tell you," Peter chimed in. All of which was quite true, Remus had adopted a policy of "If I don't actually see you break the rules, I'm not resposible for docking points."

"Fine, I'll get you some sodding pixies. But I'm taking the cloak," Remus sighed, though a bubble of excitement rose in his chest at the thought of being such a crucial part of a forbidden ritual of mischeif. "You owe me, big time."

Sirius bowed down before him, "Ahh Moony our saviour! What would we ever do without you?"

"You prats wouldn't be able to terrorize the student body," Remus replied, pulling on a wooly jacket and gingerly stuffing the invisibility cloak down the front of it. He grabbed the small metal cage out of Peter's outstretched hands and swiftly exited the room before any more mischeif related requests popped up.

_quatre_.

After being up for a better part of the night pouring over books for last-minute incantations, slaving over red colored scraps of parchment accessorized in glitter and lace, then sneaking off to the Owlery at 3am to ensure their treasures be mailed, the Marauders finally marched into the Great Hall on the morning of February 14th.

Hogwarts castle was decorated in flashy red and pink decor, with little enchanted cherubs that flew overhead dropping rose petals on passerby's heads. The students eating breakast tended to be glancing expectantly up at the windows every few seconds.

"Looks like there are other pranksters around working the Sticking Charm," Remus said dryly, watching a Ravenclaw couple animatedly kissing at the next table.

James replied, "Dashing idea for next year! No wonder your such a good partner in crime, Moony."

Sirius nodded, a mischeivous grin plastered on his face. He helped himself to a kipper and kept an eye out for the morning owl post. "This is gonna be so much better than last year."

"Any minute now..." James gazed down at his wristwatch. Peter's eyes appeared to be just bulging out of their sockets with anticipation, his fat fingers clasping tightly around the spoon he rested in an empty porridge bowl.

After what seemed like an hour, the great windows near the ceiling swung themselves open and hundreds of owls, all bearing a parcel or letter, swooped down into the dining hall and made a beeline for the lucky recepients. Or in the case of everyone who received a Marauder-style valentine, not so lucky.

A Barn owl landed in front of Lily, who didn't even have to read the name on the card to know who it was from. James grinned expectantly and watched Lily study his creation, from the shimmery pink parchment to the red lace James had ripped off an ex-girlfriend's knickers that he had lying around.

Remus, Peter, and Sirius, however, peered over at the Slytherin table, watching as Snape picked up the small heart-shaped box that was forged with Narcissa Black's spidery handwriting. He sniffed the parcel and turned it over, examining every inch.

"Oh the sodding git, is he gonna stare at it all day or open the bloody thing?" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"If he's smart he won't," Remus replied. "I'm just hoping the pixies aren't dead already, they'd give off a rather foul smell."

"Look! Everyone else at the Slytherin table's opening theirs!" Peter bounced up and down in his seat.

"Oh blody hell, how many did we send?" James craned his neck for a better view.

"One to Snivelly, Malfoy, my cousin Lestrange, Avery, and that little 2nd year Rookwood..." Sirius counted on his fingers, hastening to remember all the names.

"Why don't they.. activate?" Peter asked ruefully. "D'you think we messed up the jixes?" 

In reply to that question, came a bang and the scuttling of many small creatures, ensued closely by ear-splitting shreiks. By then all hell had broken loose.

* * *

Yippeee! There's installment 2 of this mini-fic. Hope you liked it! And even if you didn't, your reviews keep me sane. 


	3. The Rival Cycle

**A/N**: Wtfidc just keep reading.

* * *

_cinq_. 

"How could you SEND PIXIES IN A VALENTINE! They ATE THE SLYTHERIN TABLE!"

James bit his lip to avoid laughing, staring blankly up into Professor McGonagall's ghost-white face. She was shaking with rage, bellowing at the top of her lungs,

"And you put ENGORGEMENT CHARMS IN CHOCOLATES? AND GAVE THEM TO OTHER STUDENTS?"

Remus scuffed his feet against the floor, and heard Sirius whisper gently into his ear, "It was worth it seeing that git Snivelly choke in his own tongue..." His hot breath tickled the skin on Remus' ears, and he felt a slight flush creep into his face at such thoughts.

Professor McGonagall sighed loudly, thankfully too worked up to notice any of this. Shortly before McGonagall would start shreiking again, the door crept open. Remus turned to see Albus Dumbledore sweeping into the office.

"Minerva, you've been under a lot of stress lately, why don't you let me handle this?"

Everyone else in the room became aware of Dumbledores presence after his smoothly calm voice had penetrated the brief silence of the room.

"Of course, Dumbledore," McGonagall nodded curtly at him, exiting the office in a timely manner. Dumbledore seated himself in her swivelling chair and peered at the Marauders from over his half moon spectacles. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus spotted an unfamiliarly tense look on Sirius' face.

"Ahh," Dumbledore folded his hands on his lap. "In my mind, a similar occasion to this stands out quite clearly."

Nobody made any kind of effort to reply.

"Last Valentine's Day in fact. And I believe I made it quite clear that I don't approve of such mischeif that went on today."

The tension flowing through the room was unbearable until Dumbledore uttered a chuckle and replied in friendlier tones, "But I must say, the pixies disquised as hiccupping daffodills were quite an advanced transfiguration, which is commendable. And when is the blushing jinx going to wear off?"

James shrugged, looking up at Sirius, who always was the most adept in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Once Valentine's day is over, they won't be pink anymore," He replied, trying not to look to pleased with himself. "Just a 16 hour elongation spell."

Dumbledore nodded and continued. "All of you have brilliant minds and are predisposed to magic, every year you cease to amaze me with the kind of charms, transfigurations, potions and jinxes you pull off. You quite remind me of myself as a youngster..." he cleared his throat. "But alas, if only you weren't predisposed to mischeif as I was."

The four boys were unsure if they should be rejoicing or ashamed.

"I have to take off 100 points apeice and give you each a 2 weeks worth of detentions, what you did _was_ wrong. But even I have no problem with a few jokes here or there in the future. As long as they're harmless. And if you are having trouble distinguishing harmless, you know where to find me."

James turned a snicker into a cough. This was the weirdest conversation any of the Marauders had ever heard Dumbledore hold, apart from the touchy 'Remus being a Werewolf' topic.

"Now why don't you all go back to your dorms and get ready? There's a Hogsmeade visit later."

Nobody needed to be told twice, and four sets of feet scampered out of the office after bidding goodbye.

"Some show, huh!" Sirius punched the air with his fist. "Bellatrix's expression was priceless when the daffodill hiccupped, then tried to take off a chunk of her face. And Dumbledore practically approves of it!" Sirius gabbed enthusiastically and Peter nodded in a manner that painfully reminded Remus of a bobble-head doll.

"My favoite was the Draught of Confusion we gave to Avery and Malfoy," said James smugly.

Remus couldn't help but chuckle. "They actually tried to kiss each other. Too bad the pixies kicked in and ate Malfoy's chair first."

"Yes, LOVELY show you bloody prats. We're in NEGATIVES."

James spun around and saw the enraged face of fellow 6th year Gryffindor Gideon Prewett, glasses askew on his thin face. Folding his arms gruffly across his chest, he nodded towards the large glass tubes containing the jewels representing House points. As Gideon has said, the Gryffindor hourglass was empty and a -275 had spelled itself out in the air next to it.

"All those extra hours I spent in Greenhouse 3 taking care of those Sapseed Pods, WASTED. Can't you pricks exercise some self-control?" Gideon spat, turning on his heel and marching down the corridor without another word.

Sirius drew out his wand and shouted, "Happy Valentine's Day, Gideon. _Permaeroticus_!"

The blue spell hit Gideon square in the back, and in a few seconds time he turned around to shoot the Marauders an extremely nasty look. Remus looked down at Gideon's pants and let out an involuntary shudder.

James stared at the marble staircase down which Gideon was descending in awe. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Picked it up somewhere," Sirius shrugged, smiling in spite of himself while stowing has wand inside his robes. "Hope Gideon enjoys the log stuffed down his trousers all day."

* * *

_sept_. 

"I can't believe Dumbledore's letting you four come to Hogsmeade today."

Lily Evans was strolling down the stone walkway away from Hogwarts castle and towards the village, flanked by a couple of her 6th year friends.

"Well, uh, what can I say? He was clearly impressed," James smirked, straightening up his posture.

But Lily didn't wait for a reply, she and her friends had continued on and had already gained a dozen meter's distance.

"At least she's talking to you without her wand out, mate," Sirius nudged him in the side with his elbow.

James grinned. "Of course not, that bird is madly in love with me. She's just in denial."

Nobody bother to reply, they just kept on marching. The sun was peering shyly from behind it's cloud cover, sparking the occasional warming beam of sunlight. Remus rolled up the sleeves of his robes to his elbows.

"Oh look, its Snivellus!" James yelled gleefully, pointing out the thin, pallid boy who was making his way to the village with the throng of Hogwarts students. He did his best to ignore James, and kept walking.

"Snape! Happy Valentine's Day!... What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Sirius called out.

James whipped out his wand. "_Impediemtia_! Don't walk away from us when we're talking to you."

Snape fell face first onto the pavement, the trip jinx executed perfectly. After a few moments sprawled out on the concrete, he scrambled to his feet, wand brandished.

"What do you want, bloody pricks..." he mumbled in a way he assumed conversational, still clutching his wand.

"How'd you like your valentine?" Peter beamed at him.

Snape muttered darkly, his jaw twitching, and glared at the four Marauders. His face was screwed up in concentration, like he was racking his brains for a hex severe enough to punish the lot of Gryffindors.

"Do you know what Sirius?" James spoke loudly, "Our buddy Severus has a bit of a posture problem, look at the way he hunches. I think it affects his hearing."

"Lemme help! _Petrificus Totalis_!" Sirius yelled, pointing his wand at Snape.

Snape was halfway through yelling 'Expelliarmus' when his arms snapped to his sides, and he slowly fell backwards, his body bound stiff as a board.

"That's better," Sirius replied mirthfully. "Now let's get to Hogsmeade, I'm hungry."

"Are we just going to.. Leave him?" Remus asked, scratching his head of sandy blonde hair and glancing over at Severus. He couldn't help but feel the slightest twang of pity.

James insisted, "He'll snap out of it soon."

"And when he does, he'll be mad."

Sirius clasped Remus on the shoulder. "He can get over it, it's not your problem."

Remus felt slightly queasy under the gaze of Sirius' intense eyes. He had never seen Sirius look at him this way... it was unnerving.

Peter snorted, "Snivelly's prolly gonna sneak up on you now!"

Sirius barked with laughter and replied loudly, "Let 'em try!"

"Your shoes untied. Looks like God's punishing you," Remus said coolly. Sirius rolled his eyes and bent down to lace his shoe, and a flash of red light aimed for his head hit Remus square in the chest.

* * *

Damn cliffhangers... Anywho review on your way out purr-lease. 

And by the by; did anyone else here see Brokeback Mountain and resist wild urges to scream out, "REMUS/SIRIUS!" ?


	4. Speechless

**A/N**: Whee an update! I love everyone whose reviewed... Thanks. You brighten my life.

* * *

_huit_. 

Remus woke up and blinked the familiar sight of the hospital wing into his eyes. Sirius was sitting at the end of his bed, staring into space. Remus cleared his throat, and he snapped to attention.

"Moony! Your alive," Sirius grinned widely, "And your face isn't squirming anymore." Sirius slid up the bed so his hip was right next to Remus' head, and gently traced Remus' cheek with his forefinger. Remus could feel the warmth of Sirius' body radiating through his trousers, and he was all too aware of the way Sirius' finger grazing his skin sent chills all throughout him.

"Bat-bogey hex, eh?" Remus mumbled offhandedly, putting the pieces together. But he was utterly distracted by the sudden closeness.

Sirius grimaced. "Yeah, it was pretty nasty."

"Did I miss dinner?" Remus said, almost too quickly.

Sirius shook his head. "You've only been gone a couple of hours. But speaking of dinner, Prongs and Wormy are off brewing a little potion for dear old Snivelly."

"You don't need to avenge me or anything," Remus furrowed his brow. He was finding it very difficult to construct sentences with Sirius still near enough to count the number of brown freckles sprinkled across his flushed cheeks.

Madame Pomfrey sashayed into the infirmary towards Remus' bed, and surprisingly Sirius didn't flinch from his position with Remus' head almost on his lap.

"Is young Mr. Lupin fit to come to dinner?" Sirius inquired, pointing unnecessarily down at Remus.

Nodding, Madame Pomfrey set a glass vial filled with green liquid on the bedside table. "He just needs to drink this Revitalizing Potion for an energy boost."

Sirius slowly rose from the bed, leaving a spot of warmth on Remus' face. He sat up and obediently downed the potion at his bedside.

"Good. Well if nothing else unusual pops up, I'll see you in about a month," Madame Pomfrey said, giving Remus a faint look of sympathy. He nodded and, Sirius tugging on an arm, got up from bed to leave the vacant infirmary.

"I think I'm gonna skive off dinner, I have stuff to do," said Remus.

"Stuff," Sirius repeated.

Remus chanced a glance his way, and saw his smooth, angular face was completely straight and void of emotion. Sirius blinked, drawing Remus' attention to how long and dark his eyelashes were.

He replied wearily under Sirius' gaze, "Well, actually I just don't feel like going. I'll do that extra essay Sinistra assigned you and Prongs."

Sirius replied with a small chuckle, "If you insist. I'd come with you, but I'm hungry. Want me to nick you anything?"

"No, thanks," Remus shook his head. "See you later."

And without another word, Remus climbed the marble staircase leading to Gryffindor Tower, Sirius bearing right towards the Great Hall.

* * *

_neuf_. 

"Surprise!"

Remus peered up from the scrawled essay he was writing, eyes resting upon Sirius, Peter, and James.

"We went to the kitchens and snagged A LOT OF Ginger Beer, Padfoot told me how you wrote our essays." James tossed Remus a bottle, slopping some Ginger Beer from the bottle in his other hand onto the scarlet colored carpet.

Remus clutched the bottle and set the essays aside. "How very thoughtful," he replied, well aware of how 'snagging something' from the kitchen meant showing up and having dozens of small green house-elves assault you with a wide array of food and drinks.

"You should've seen Snivelly's face when he took a sip of Pumpkin Juice and turned into a giant canary," Sirius said gleefully, popping the cap off of a new bottle.

"Oi, you _didn't_," Remus sighed exasperatedly.

James replied after taking a long swig, "Oh yes we did! The git hexed you, didn't he?"

"You know what Dumbledore said about Prank Wars," Remus said hotly. "We really shouldn't be pushing our luck here-"

"You worry too much," interjected Sirius loudly. "I think someone needs to go have fun! Drink up, Remmmmmyyy."

Remus opened his mouth to protest, but out of the corner of his eye, saw an agitated looking Lily Evans had stomping across the common room.

Lily glowered at over the four Marauders, arms folded across her chest. She spoke in a bitingly sarcastic voice, "Remus Lupin! I know how much you _hate_ to abuse your prefects power over your friends, but if you don't punish them for their little stunt at dinner, I will."

Remus blinked and replied in a nervous voice. "I wasn't there, I didn't see it happen."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to address James. "I know how you can't help but show off with your magic every chance you get, but if you ever bother Snape again, I'll-"

"What are you gonna do?" James interjected coolly, an amused smile playing on his lips. "Go running to McGonagall?"

Lily scowled, "No. I'm going to hex you into oblivion."

"I'd love to see you try, Evans," James blew Lily a kiss.

Quivering with anger, Lily spoke in her most restrained voice, "Can I talk to you... alone?"

Remus had come to notice that even under some influence, James looked beyond frightened by Lily's tone. But of course he was well roused by the possibility of a private conversation.

The next thing he knew, Remus was being lead out of the common room by Sirius, who was tugging on his collar. "C'mon, Remus," Sirius said tartly, "We're getting the bloody hell out of there."

Remus climbed absentmindedly through the portrait hole, Sirius now clutching his tie as if he weren't capable of independent movement.

"I can walk by myself, thanks," Remus said with a cough, rubbing his neck.

Sirius grinned and ascended the marble staircase. "Well you kinda spaced out in there, and Lily was about to blow up on James, so I figured I had to help you along a little."

"Okay, fair enough," Remus replied, pursuing Sirius up the spiraling flight of stairs. "So where to now?"

"Owlery," Sirius replied, holding up a letter between his fingers. "Gotta mail something."

"Late Valentine to a secret girlie lover you've been hiding?" asked Remus.

Sirius glowered, "No, Remus. Will you drop the girlfriend thing?"

"Why? She ugly or something?" Remus interrogated further. "She must be, you haven't brought her 'round to the dorms yet."

"There is no girlfriend."

Sirius' tone wasn't harsh, nor defeated, instead gentle. Remus scratched his neck and continued to tail Sirius down another vacant, moonlit corridor, their footsteps echoing into the emptiness.

Remus felt a squirming in his stomach. Sirius had been so defensive about girls... The one topic besides DADA he had seemingly mastered. And he had made sure they were alone, not even for the first time that day.

"Remus."

Sirius' sharp voice shattered the awkward silence, penetrated Remus' contemplations.

"Yes?" Remus replied gently, peering at Sirius. They had stopped walking.

"You're gay."

* * *

Nothing like a blunt accusation to end the chapter!

Review...? -bats eyelashes-


	5. Infinity

**A/N**: This is just a sweet little conclusion :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_dix_. 

Somehow, the sudden accusation took Remus by surprise. "I'm what?"

"Gay," Sirius repeated. "You don't like girls Remus. You've never had a girlfriend. There was that one time you snogged, remember? You saw Lily Evan's knockers! And what did you say about it?"

"She had too much Butterbeer, Sirius, it was a weird night, and we were in third year-"

"No," Sirius gripped his shoulder, those liquid concrete eyes boring into Remus. "What did you say after you sobered up?"

Remus was feeling the familiar sensation of trying to speak intelligently with Sirius so close to him. His mind was in a blur, yet his mouth carried on, "I said it wasn't that great."

Sirius smiled satisfactorily and inched forward, fractionally loosening his grip. Yet his charming face coaxed for more.

"Okay, I'll come quietly. I'm gay. A gay werewolf, can you imagine that?"

"What else?" Sirius inquired patiently.

"I don't know, what else is there?" Remus' reply was shaky.

"You get the feeling," Sirius' voice was as smooth as velvet. He reached out a hand and gently stroked Remus' forehead, smoothing over the sandy blonde hair with his fingers. "When that happens."

Remus had fallen silent, watching Sirius intently.

"Or this," Sirius had rested both hands on Remus' hips, pulling him closer to whisper softly in his ear. His ragged breath tickled Remus' skin in an unimaginably pleasurable, and comfortably familiar, way.

"I feel it," Remus murmured. He took a small step back and spoke in a more confident voice, the bemused smile still lingering on his lips, "And what about you? Always, you know, brushing up against me and saying these things... And smelling that way, and-"

Sirius fell into a characteristic fit of bark-like laughter, washing over Remus' words. "Moony, you're so daft, it's cute," he said between chuckles.

Remus shoved Sirius' shoulder playfully, smirking, "Be nice or I'll bite you."

"Ooh no you wont," Sirius' stark arms gripped either of Remus' shoulders and pinned him impishly up against a wall with a surprisingly gentle touch.

Sirius' soft lips were twisted into his lopsided grin, his eyebrows were arched amusedly, and he just stood still, waiting to draw a reaction from Remus.

"I greatly amuse you, don't I?" Remus ventured, his gaze completely locked with Sirius'. The dark haired man nodded.

He replied softly, "Glad to know you can read my mind as well as my lips."

And at that moment, Remus traced Sirius' defined jawbone with the tips of his fingers, drawing their mouths close enough to allow for two sets of desiring lips to lock.

* * *

Attack of fluff! Isn't it cute?

Well mucho thanks for reading my entire little story, and also for all your feedback. Keep a lookout for a new full-length fic really soon!

-Lizzy


End file.
